


Universal Reality

by LarryisYay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, This was originally a story with different characters but I'm changing it to fit the boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryisYay/pseuds/LarryisYay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lunans are the most powerful beings in the universe, their leaders are called Stars.<br/>The Vixens are Luna's only allies and ruled by the compassionate Styles Family, unfortunately Louis Star and Prince Harry Styles meet on terrible terms and Harry has an immediate disliking for Louis as does almost everyone else Louis has ever met. But, perhaps Harry and Louis will discover that despite their different origins, they're much more alike than they seem. After all, everyone shares a universal reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Universal Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is primarily to introduce you to the world that I've created here. First up, the Lunans. If you like this I will post the Vixen version as well (where Harry and Zayn appear), or you can simply tell me to just write the story, in which cause I will post the first major events of the story as chapter 2! Thanks I hope you enjoy, if you have any questions feel free to ask.

The Lunans have "bloods" which are the types of the so-called powers they possess. 

Hot-blooded Lunans are one's with plasma and fire capabilities (Louis' blood), they can burn anything they which and can even touch the surface of the sun, their bodies are almost heat-proof and they will never, ever burn. 

The cold-blooded are the opposite, the can survive in the coldest temperatures, when all other life has long since died of hypothermia, they can live normally (Liam's blood). They balance out the hot-blooded Lunans and can freeze virtually anything; however, the hot and cold-blooded cannot burn/freeze each other, it is not possible for another blood to overpower the other because all weak blood types have vanished and the four that remain are the strongest.

The spark-blooded are perfect conductors, they cannot be electrocuted or even shocked, they are like living wires, and perfect spies because most forms of torture do not work on them as they can transport most any current and even pain out of their bodies in an instant.

The nature-blooded are creators, they can create anything out of nothing and adapt almost perfectly to any climate, though not to the extremes as the others can but decently enough to have a huge advantage in a diverse battle on quite different terrains. 

The Lunans are connected with each other through brain frequencies, they do not talk to each other out loud at all. The only reason that they still have evolved to have vocal chords is so they may make beneficial alliances with others species, this is essential to their survival.

The Lunans have a core, where all their "blood" is produced, most of the time they do not wear any clothing except a custom-made covering just to protect their core. They don't have private parts originally, but this story will probably consist of male parts cause who doesn't love Larry smut. When they have children they have more of a kangaroo pouch in their core to protect their babies.

The Lunans can have one pregnancy that lasts for 1 year. Their bodies only produce the ability to have children once they have fallen in love, and the person loves them back. Once this occurs the body will secrete pheromones that trigger the final maturing of the body into the full adult stage. 

The Lunan morals consist of three main points which they live by, religiously. One, ALWAYS tell the truth no matter what, lying to anyone is punishable by death. Two, be selfless, you are a protector of others, you have a lot of power do not let it take over your ability to make good decisions. Three, love is the most powerful thing of all, it can save you or it can break you, you can only fall in love once, do it wisely.

Finally, the government. As previously mentioned the Lunan leaders are called Stars, for example Louis Star and Liam Star are the two twin sons of Jay Star and Troy Star of Luna. There are regular meetings with the entire Lunan population every week, the population is not more than about 150 people at one time (due to the limitations of reproduction). The Lunans are big fans of direct input from everyone, they want things to be fair. Even though the Stars are the head of Luna, they cannot pass a law unless a majority of the Lunan population agrees. Since Luna is so small, everyone does everything and participates fully in the society, so people are warriors, farmers, writers, and caregivers all at once: the Lunans are a team.

The Vixens are pretty normal, in fact they are very similar to humans. 

The only difference is that they can impersonate any creature (animal). For example, if Harry is running away from his little brother Liam and he wants to run faster, he envisions a cheetah running fast and he runs as fast as they can. Eventually of course, their "power" stops usually when they're done with the task for which they need it. They are very fond of the Lunans, mostly because their powers compliment each other so much, hence the reason they're allies. 

The Vixens are human in almost every way except the previously mentioned, so there isn't much to say about them. The Vixen government is a traditional monarchy with a King, a Queen, and the first born in line for the throne. 

One more important fact: They love love, so there is no homophobia in this world. The only phobia will be one against the Lunans which unfortunately Louis will have to endure later on.


End file.
